Frequently Asked Questions
All banner edits courtesy of jdragon122 who kindly took the time to make these awesome high quality banners.' We answer our most frequently asked questions. Feel free to send in questions of your own if you have any that haven't been answered. For those over 18, we have a Spideypool Discord server participants are welcome to join, where we have created specific rooms for artists and writers to discuss their projects for the event. Event announcements are also posted within the SPBB-specific rooms, as well as on the tumblr blog and via email. Feel free to join the Spideypool server through this link. Please make sure to introduce yourself and state that you are a participant in the SPBB, as well as what type (writer, artist, beta), so that the mods may assign you the correct roles. This will grant you access to the SPBB rooms where you can discuss your creations freely. Credit to the kind mods of DCBB (Dean/Cas Big Bang) who gave us permission to use their rules as reference.' What is a Big Bang? A Big Bang is a type of challenge wherein writers have a set amount of time to write a story that fulfills a minimum word length requirement. This story is then claimed by an artist, who will create art for the story. Writers and artists work together as a team. They share a posting date and create a masterpost of both the story and art that is promoted by the challenge blog. This is a collaborative effort, NOT a commission. Though writers can suggest scenes they wish to have drawn, ultimately it is the artists who choose which scene they would like to draw. The artist should also respect what the writer suggests and take their notes into consideration. Communication is key to a fun and friendly experience. Artists can claim up to two fics and can work with multiple writers. However, writers will be matched with only one artist. If an artist drops out after claims, we will arrange for a pinch-hitter, someone who will create art for the story at the last minute. This is a fun fest and a collaborative effort that will hopefully create more Spideypool content for the fandom and foster closer fandom friendships. How do I sign up as a writer/artist? Sign-up forms will be linked on the blog during the sign-up period. If you have trouble finding the post or have issues/questions about sign-ups, let the mods know either through an ask or by emailing us at spideypoolbb@gmail.com I missed sign-ups. Can I still register? Unfortunately, only writers and artists signed up within the given timeframe can participate in the event. If you missed it, please follow the blog for updates, as this is a yearly event, and you will have an opportunity to join the next round of the event. Can I sign up as an Artist, a Writer, and a Beta Reader? Firstly, we applaud anyone willing to undertake such a heavy workload! We do not recommend this route because editing can be just as time-consuming as writing and drawing. However, we do allow those registering as only a Writer or only an Artist to register as a Beta, as well. You must fill out both the writer form and the beta form. Will you email me reminders? What if I need more time? We will send out email reminders several days before the published deadline. Reminders will be emailed for all check-ins, claims, and posting dates. Please consider adding the dates posted on the schedule into your calendar to keep track. We will grant extensions on a case-by-case basis. This is a low-stress event, and we understand that life gets hectic. If you feel like you need more time, let the mods know as soon as possible. I’ve never participated in an event before. Can I sign up? Yes! Everyone is welcome to participate as long as you are above the age of 14. However, we do ask that you are fully aware of the responsibilities that come with signing up. So make sure you read the rules carefully! When can I start writing? You can start writing as soon as you sign up (or even use a previously unpublished WIP for this event). I want to talk about my fic, but I’m afraid of revealing too much. What is considered information I can reveal? The most important thing is that no identifiable details of your fic are made public before claims have been completed. This is to prevent the possibility of an artist seeing it and connecting that detail to you. We want to make sure the claims are absolutely anonymous so there is no bias while picking the stories. All stories will be chosen by artists based on summaries and visual components only. If you need group feedback and are 18 or older, the Spideypool Discord has a designated section for the SPBB event, where there will be rooms for participants of the fest. Fest rules apply within the server, as it is a public forum. However there is a writers-only room named #spbb-writers-cafe where writers may discuss their works freely and receive feedback/brainstorm ideas. This means that writers may not share details of their story in any other chat. If you are under 18, or otherwise cannot/are not interested in joining the server, discussing details with your beta or another individual (who is not participating in the event as an artist) in a private one on one chat is allowed. Here are a few examples of what information is allowed and what is not: “I’m almost done with writing my SPBB fic!” ← This is okay because it reveals no specific details about your story that an artist could recognize. “I’m almost done with my Princess Bride AU fic for the SPBB!” ← This is not okay because it is a specific detail. “I’m writing a story involving an alien invasion, but I kind of want to write this royal au as well. Which one should I pick?” ← This is not okay. Even if you didn’t mention the SPBB, you’re using one of these stories for the SPBB, and it might be recognized based on these descriptions. “Is there anyone not drawing for the SPBB who could help me bounce plot details (In private chat) for this idea I have?” ← This is okay because you will be taking discussion to a one-on-one private chat. Can I write other pairings, such as Spider-Man/Mary Jane or Deadpool/Cable? You can, but keep in mind that the fic has to be majority Spideypool and endgame Spider-Man/Deadpool. When am I assigned an artist/writer? You will be assigned a partner during Art Claims. It will be an anonymous claiming process, wherein the artist chooses a story they would like to create art for. Instructions will be sent out by email before claims. You cannot pick your own partner. Are we assigned beta-readers? What is a beta-reader? Do I have to use one? A beta-reader is an editor who will go over your work. They mostly look for grammatical and structural errors. We require all participants to have at least one beta-reader look over their work. It is good etiquette to thank your beta-reader and also credit them for their help in the author’s note of your story once it is posted. You will not be assigned a beta-reader. However, we will have a list of volunteer beta-readers prepared, and a list of their contact information and preferences will be sent out through email to all the writers. You don’t have to work with the SPBB betas if you already have a beta to work with, but if you cannot find a beta, you will be able to contact any beta on the list we send out. Be aware that they will have refusal rights if your story goes against their stated preferences (i.e. If they state that they aren’t comfortable with Tom!Spidey fics and your fic is set during Infinity War, they can refuse to beta for you, etc.). It is your job to read up on what they offer and to contact them. Make sure to do so as soon as possible to ensure a beta is available to work with you. Keep in mind they’ll need time to beta your work and you’ll need time to edit before posting day. Artists are also encouraged to work with an art beta, which can be found in the Discord SPBB artists chat. Basically, the best people who can give you feedback are your fellow artists participating in the SPBB. What is a Check-In? How do I check in/submit rough drafts/summary/visual components for claims? What are visual components? When we say “check in”, it is usually done through a form sent out through email a week before the check-in is due. Check-ins let the mods know that you’re on track and show us any progress you have made. Summaries sent in during the initial Writer Check-In will be used to give Artists an idea of what each story will be about prior to Art Claims. They are not an official summary. The Claims summary can be as detailed and spoilery as you want. More information and examples will be sent out with the first Writer Check-In email. Visual components will be a simple list of what color palette/aesthetics/mood the story might provoke and/or maybe places/scenes that stand out in the story. Example: Fic has lots of cloudy days, grey colors, sometimes in forests. Hectic blood rituals. Moonlit nights. Wade fights a lot of ninjas. Peter likes to cosplay Steampunk. They are used to help artists better narrow down what they would like to draw. What is Preview Day? Preview day is a few days before the actual Claims, and is the day summaries and visual components are sent out to artists Artists then have a few days to read over all the summaries and pick their top 3. In consideration of the Writers participating, Artists should not share their top choices on public forums. If I sign up as an Artist, how can I be sure that I don’t claim a story that contains content I’m uncomfortable reading? When the Writers submit their summaries and visual components for preview day, we ask them to include as spoilery a summary as possible so that there aren’t any surprises for their potential Artist later. We require tagging for all major AO3 warnings (Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, and Underage), and encourage including any other potentially triggering or squicky tags as well. If you are concerned about a particular tag or story element that is not covered under those warnings, you are welcome to contact the Mod Team via email or private message, and we will ask the Writers to be sure to include those tags in their summaries at the request of the Artists. Our main goal in hosting this event is to make sure that everyone is having fun and enjoying what they do, and making sure that all participants are comfortable with their partners and the work they are creating together is a top priority. What is Claim Day, and how do I claim the fic I want to draw for? Claim Day is the official day when Artists will be sent a form to submit their top choices for stories to draw for. The email will be sent out at a specific time and date detailed in the Previews email. Because claims are assigned on a first come, first serve basis, it is important for artists to fill out the form as soon as possible to best assure that they receive one of their top choices. I haven’t heard from my partner in a while; what do I do? When you sign up for this challenge, you are agreeing to communicate with your partner through emails or other methods determined by you and your partner. Some teams might communicate only a few times, and some might communicate regularly. It is up to the team members to check in with each other. It is critical that you respond promptly to your partners and check your messages, even if it’s just to say you’re busy and will respond later. If you send a message to your partner at any time after claims and do not receive a response from your partner within 48 hours, let the mod team know through email so that we can assist. PLEASE DO NOT WAIT UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE TO LET US KNOW YOU HAVEN’T HEARD FROM YOUR TEAMMATE. Please do not ghost your teammate. We know it’s tempting, but events like this are meant to build relationships, not destroy them. What if I need to drop out? There is no penalty for dropping out before claims. However, we ask that you let us know as soon so we can remove you from the mailing list. If you have gone through claims and need to drop, contact us immediately at spideypoolbb@gmail.com, so we can arrange for a pinch-hitter for your teammate. You must also let your partner know you will be dropping out. Please note that dropping out after claims (for anything less than an emergency) will disqualify you for the next round of SPBB. In the event that an artist drops out of the challenge before posting, we will arrange for a pinch-hitter for the writer. If a writer drops, artists can still post their art on their assigned posting date. Do not announce that you are dropping out through social media before telling your partner. We do not want your partner finding out that way. Instead, let the necessary people know through private chats or emails. If there is an emergency, get in touch with us and we will work with you the best we can. What’s a pinch-hitter and how can I become one? In the case of an artist dropping out of the event, leaving a writer without an artist, a pinch-hitter is asked to sweep in, often with only a few weeks notice, to create art for that writer’s story. Artists will also be asked during sign-ups if they’d like to register as a pinch hitter. If a pinch-hitter should be necessary, we will contact the artists who agreed to be pinch-hitters first. Should none of them be available to assist with the story in need, we will then post an open request for artist. Am I allowed to write timestamps, epilogues, or sequels for this fic? What about additional art? You may write as many timestamps, epilogues, or sequels to your fic as you like. However, we do have restrictions on when you may post them. Timestamps or Epilogues: Can either be posted on your posting day with your fic OR you must wait to post them until after the current round of SPBB is complete and the final Masterlist of Writers and Artists has been posted by the mods. Sequels: All sequels should not be posted until after the current round of SPBB is complete and the final Masterlist of Writers and Artists has been posted by the mods. Additional art can be posted after the masterlist of Writers and Artists has been posted by the mods and the current round is over. If someone creates fanart for your fic as a gift, you may include it in the fic, but the original fanart created by your partner must remain in your masterpost and linked directly in the fic. Commissioning art for the fic or asking a friend to create additional art for you because you dislike the art you received is not allowed. This is a collaborative event and to do so is disrespectful to your artist’s efforts. If you wish to commission art or have someone else create art for your fic, you may not include that art in the fic until one year after the posting date, and the original art created by your partner must remain linked directly in the fic. Can I use any version of Spider-Man and Deadpool for my fic/art? Yes. We understand that there are many versions of these characters, whether it be the actors or the comics. We ask that teams respect each other’s preferences. As long as appropriate warnings are given in the story and the art, teams are free to create what they please, and that includes underage Peter or Tom Holland!Spidey/Ryan Reynolds!Deadpool. Please note that we do not tolerate shaming or harassment of any kind. Shaming or harassing a writer or artist for creating a piece that depicts an iteration of Spider-Man or Deadpool that you do not approve of will result in disqualification from this round and a possible ban for the next round as will. Be respectful and mature when communicating. If you have a problem with the iteration of the characters your partner is using, please contact the mods for mediation. What if I’m co-writing? Do we sign up together or separately? Do we get two Artists? If you plan to co-write, both of you must register separately. There will be a place in the sign-up form for you to name a co-writer, but each co-writer must submit their own form with contact information, etc.during the sign-up period. You cannot add a co-writer after writer registration closes. Co-writing is essentially working together to create one story. As per the rules, each story, even if you’re co-writing, will only receive one Artist. This also does not mean you can demand more art from your artist. They only need to fulfill the minimum requirement and can choose to create more art if they have the time to do so. Can I have multiple writing partners? Yes. While we prefer that teams stick to one or two Writers and an Artist for schedule coordination and easier communication, we have no problem with a team of three or more Writers submitting a story together. As with co-writers, you will still only be paired with one Artist, and all writers in your group must sign up for the event separately. To make communication and scheduling easier for everyone, we would also ask that your team choose a point person to respond to communication, coordinate schedules, and submit check-ins and posts when applicable. While we have no problem with large writing groups working together, trying to chase down three or more individuals for one story is a bit more challenging than we, as mods, are equipped to deal with. All participants will still receive relevant emails and reminders, but if we only have to look for one email instead of three or more, that will make our jobs significantly less challenging. What is the Promo Period? Do I need anything special for it? The Promo Period will be a month where (depending on how many teams we have), each team will be creating what is essentially a teaser for your team’s story and art. These posts may be used by the teams to promote their upcoming work on whichever social media platforms they wish, but as the original post will be submitted to the SPBB blog, you may reblog it from the SPBB blog, but do not repost on your own tumblr. We will post a promo for a new team every day during the Promo Period, in posting schedule order. This is why we ask that each Artist create a banner for the story they are creating art for. More details on what is needed from both artists and writers will be sent out a week or two before the actual promotional period. How do I post, and when do I post? What if I’ve never posted on AO3 before? We will be sending out emails to the teams with details walking you through the process of posting. If you are new to AO3, one of the mods will be able to walk you through the process. Make sure to contact the mod team at least a few days prior to posting for a walkthrough if you are new to AO3. If you do not have an AO3 account currently and are in need of an invite code, please contact the mod team, and we will try to accommodate you. One team will post per day during the posting period until we run out of teams. Both Writer and Artist must post your works within your given day. We will send out emails asking which days your team can and cannot post, and will be creating a posting schedule from that information. Make sure to discuss availability with your partner. If I don’t want to be associated with my story after the first year, can I delete it from AO3? Yes, but we encourage you to orphan the work, rather than deleting it if you choose to remove your affiliation with the story past the one-year date. Why are we posting during February? Why not sooner or later? Because, my beautiful chimichangas, that was when Deadpool the movie was released. And we all know a Spideypool bang is what Deadpool would have wanted. To honor his glorious movie debut, we are going to release a bunch of Deadpool romancing Spidey (and vice versa) creations into the world. Credit Due Category:Current Event Information